


Red

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [18]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Five Stages of Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The red heart mocks him.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 1





	Red

Hughie stares at his bedroom floor, lying there and mocking him is a red heart charm off Robin's bracelet. They had searched high and low for it, but hadn't found it. The fact he can see it now makes him want to rip out his eyes. 

He can't bring himself to pick it up, keep it or throw it as he packs his bags.

This room is filled with ghosts and reminders of her. He has to get away. He knows his dad won't understand it.

Hell Hughie doesn't understand most of what does recently, he's driven by grief and it guides his instincts.


End file.
